A key problem in treating vascular diseases is proper diagnosis. Often the first sign of the disease is sudden death. For example, approximately half of all individuals who die of coronary artery disease die suddenly, Furthermore, for 40-60% of the patients who are eventually diagnosed as having coronary artery disease, myocardial infarction is the first presentation of the disease. Unfortunately, approximately 40% of those initial events go unnoticed by the patient. Because of our limited ability to provide early and accurate diagnosis followed by aggressive treatment, cardiovascular diseases (CD) remain the primary cause of morbidity and mortality worldwide. Patients with CD represent a heterogeneous group of individuals, with a disease that progresses at different rates and in distinctly different patterns. Despite appropriate evidence-based treatments for patients with CD, recurrence and mortality rates remain high. Also, the full benefits of primary prevention are unrealized due to our inability to accurately identify those patients who would benefit from aggressive risk reduction.
Whereas certain disease markers have been shown to predict outcome or response to therapy at a population level, they are not sufficiently sensitive or specific to provide adequate clinical utility in an individual patient. As a result, the first clinical presentation for more than half of the patients with coronary artery disease is either myocardial infarction or death.
Physical examination and current diagnostic tools cannot accurately determine an individual's risk for suffering a complication of CD. Known risk factors such as hypertension, hyperlipidemia, diabetes, family history, and smoking do not establish the diagnosis of atherosclerosis disease. Diagnostic modalities which rely on anatomical data (such as coronary angiography, coronary calcium score, CT or MRI angiography) lack information on the biological activity of the disease process and can be poor predictors of future cardiac events. Functional assessment of endothelial function can be non-specific and unrelated to the presence of atherosclerotic disease process, although some data has demonstrated the prognostic value of these measurements.
Individual biomarkers, such as the lipid and inflammatory markers, have been shown to predict outcome and response to therapy in patients with CD and some are utilized as important risk factors for developing atherosclerotic disease.
Nonetheless, up to this point, no single biomarker is sufficiently specific to provide adequate clinical utility for the diagnosis of CD in an individual patient. Therefore, there is a need for identifying biomarkers or cardiovascular risk factors or combination thereof that provides a more accurate diagnosis/prognosis of CD.